world_of_wrestling_world_heavyweight_championshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Did I Go Right?
''Where Did I Go Right? ''is the debut studio album by American singer Kristal Duff. The album was released on January 13, 2004 by Hollywood Records. The album coincided with the release of Kristal's Disney Channel Original Movie, Pixel Perfect, where the album was the soundtrack of the film. The album received generally favorable reviews from music critics; some complimented it for being a modern-day album for teenage girls, while some considered the album to be too bubblegum pop as opposed to her pop counterparts such as Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, selling 617,000 copies in its first week. The album became the second best selling album of 2004 in the US, according to Nielsen SoundScan, selling 5.8 million copies. By late 2005, the album had sold nine million copies worldwide. For Hollywood Records, Where Did I Go Right? helped continue their success. Three singles were released from the album. The lead single, "Where Did I Go Right?", was released in November of 2003. The song debut at number one in the United States, holding that spot for three nonconsecutive weeks. Internationally, it peaked at number one in over 20 countries including, Australia, Canada, France and the United Kingdom. The album's second single, "Workin' It Out", was released in early 2004, and peaked at number 5 on the US Billboard Hot 100. The third and final single from the album, "Anywhere But Here", failed to muster the same impact but peaked at number 32 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album was supported by the Kristal Duff: Where Did I Go Right Tour which began in June of 2004 and ended in September of 2004. Background Following the success of her sister's (Hilary Duff) Metamorphosis album; Kristal was inspired to get into the studio and work on her debut album. Upon filming the Disney Channel Original Movie, Pixel Perfect, producers of the film loved her voice so much that they decided to actually get her in the studio to record the soundtrack for the film. A few additional tracks were recorded, that was not included in the film, to compose her debut album. By December of 2003, the album was completed but held until the debut of her Pixel Perfect film, for a global release as well as to give Hilary's, Metamorphosis album, time to phase out. Recording Most of the songs from the album had been written when the idea came for Kristal to record a full length album; however the studio didn't feel like the soundtrack contained enough hits for the album to become a hit itself. After a conversation with Kristal, her mother Susan and the group, The MATRIX, who helped Hilary compose her album, Metamorphosis, three additional tracks were recorded to make the album more commercially successful. The first track, "Where Did I Go Right?" was actually written for and recorded by Hilary Duff for her album, Metamorphosis. After Kristal heard the track she loved it so much that she re-recorded it after changing parts of the lyrics to fit the more "gloom and doom" sound she was seeking for the song. Speaking on the process of changing the song, Kristal stated in an interview: "My sister did such an amazing job recorded the song however I truly felt connected to the song. I felt my experiences could bring something new to the song, as I had experienced so much from my days on the "Baby Sitters Club" including my first love and heartbreak. My sister (Hilary) was so excited she felt she was helping me mold my sound and she gave me the rights to record the song so cheerfully". All the changes from the original song was written by Duff herself and the label loved it so much that they eventually decided to make it the debut single. Kristal stated she had to fight hard to convince the label to let her release the song as they felt "When The Rain Falls" was a similar sound and didn't feel it would be commercially successful. Speaking about this Duff stated: "the label absolutely wasn't going to let me release the song because they felt it sounded to similar to another track on the CD and they also felt it was too dark to appeal to teens. They wanted something very pop like my sister, Spears and Aguilera was doing; however I truly felt teens would relate to the song. After weeks of discussion, I finally asked them to let me have my Whitney Houston moment, whereas they didn't think "I Will Always Love You" would be a hit because it was just her in the beginning singing and they also felt it was to sad but it turned out to be her most famous song; after that they agreed to let me release it and it seems to be working". The other two tracks, "Anywhere but Here" and "Workin' It Out" were written to complete the album. The MATRIX produced both tracks and Duff recorded them in early December. Influences and Sound When production for the album began, the writers knew the film's group would be pop inspired with rock influences. Most of the tracks were written to appeal to the Disney aged audience, however with younger teens in mind,as opposed to the 8-12 group targeted by Disney. Kristal contributed with inserts from her journal to help give writers ideas about teen experiences to make their material more relateable. Tracks were inspired by Mega-Hit groups such as "The Beetles" and "The Rolling Stones" as well as girl groups, "The Spice Girls" and "Destiny's Child". Release and promotion Where Did I Go Right? ''was released worldwide on January 13, 2004. Deluxe editions including the CD and DVD of the film, Pixel Perfect were released on January 16, 2004; the nationwide debut of the film on Disney channel. To promote the release of the album and film, Kristal often toured with her sister, Hilary Duff, on the North American leg of her sister, Metamorphosis Tour. To promote the film and album, Disney launched a Pixel Perfect campaign where they encouraged young teens to embrace their imperfections. Select videos by young kids were shown on the Disney channel, as kids talked about the things they thought were wrong with themselves. Each child would state their favorite celebrity or someone they thought were perfect and that celebrity would surprise the child at the end of their videos and would give them an uplifting message to embrace their imperfections.This led to Kristal promoting the campaign on many different talk shows and radio stations including The View, The Oprah Winfrey Show and the Ricki Lake Show; she would then perform a track from the soundtrack or album. Numerous commercials on the Disney channel as well as billboards around the country promoted the film and CD; including Kristal performing "''Where Did I Go Right" for the first time live in Madison Square Garden. Other promotional material for the album included Pixel Perfect screensavers; Kristal Duff/Loretta Modern (Kristal's character in Pixel Perfect) clothing line, perfume and computer accessories. Before the release of the album, and beginning in late 2003, Duff and Where Did I Go Right? were given substantial promotional support from MTV and the Disney Channel. Duff co-hosted Total Request Live as apart of their year-end countdown. A special premiere of her video for Where Did I Go Right? ''was aired on MTV along with behind the scene film and a documentary introducing the world to the ''The Real Kristal Duff. "Where Did I Go Right?" was released to U.S. Top 40 radio on November 2, after which it became the "most added" song on the format and debut at no. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 on November 20, becoming the thirteenth song to do so. She accompanied her sister Hilary on a four-week tour from November to early December 2003. Her song, "Anywhere But Here" was included on the soundtrack of the film A Cinderella Story; a film starring her sister, Hilary. Duff promoted the Pixel Perfect and Where Did I Go Right? ''with a series of television appearances in January of 2004 including ABC's ''Good Morning America. Singles "Where Did I Go Right?" was released on November 4, as Duff's debut single and debut at no. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 the week of November 22. With it's no. 1 debut the song became the thirteenth song to debut at no, 1 and the second song in the year of 2003 after American Idol's Clay Aiken, did so earlier that year with "This Is The Night". The song topped the US [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_100_Single_Sales Billboard Hot 100 Singles Sales] chart as well and went to top the charts in over 20 countries including Canada, Australia, the U.K. and New Zealand. The music video for the song debut the same day as the song and was featured heavily throughout the day on the Disney channel and MTV. It was featured on MTV's Making the Video ''the same day along with a marathon of Duff's series, "The Baby Sitters Club". "Workin' It Out" was released on January 13, 2004 at midnight, the day of the album release. The song debut at no. 47 on the Billboard Hot 100, eventually peaking at no. 5 during the week of February 14, becoming Duff's second straight top ten hit as well as spending 22 weeks on the chart. The single eventually went top 10 in 12 countries including Canada, France, Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. "Anywhere But Here" was the third and final single from the album. Released in April of 2004, the song failed to muster the same success as her previous singles, eventually peaking at no. 32 on the Billboard Hot 100. It failed to chart anywhere else, except in Canada where it peaked at no. 10 and Australia where it peaked at no. 3, doing better than her previous single, "Workin' It Out". Critical response Bob Cavallo said he didn't expect the album to sell well... "the film is mediocre, her acting is one dimensional and the music is just blah; not up to par with her sister's effort last year with Metamorphosis". Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic wrote about the album, "they've put a lot of work and promotion into making this album a success and ''it's gonna work". Rolling Stones magazine stated: "the album is a breakout hit and she's (Duff) very marketable. I think Kristal will be more successful than younger sis Hilary because vocally she's more versatile and marketing wise, she's a bit edgier and cooler". Slant magazine said that Duff "just like her sister is riding the Avril, Britney, Christina train and unfortunately they don't compare". Blender magazine called it "the perfect marketing strategy, executed by a nice movie and a great album that is sure to be a hit among teens". USA Today named it one of the best albums of the year because it is about teen empowerment and actually has substance as opposed to 2003's Metamorphosis. Another review from AllMusic by Heather Phares detailed the film and album as: "Disney's Pixel Perfect -- a Disney Channel movie seemingly concocted from equal parts of Weird Science, Aerosmith's "Amazing" video, and Josie and the Pussycats -- features a soundtrack that is nearly as much of a hodgepodge as the movie's inspirations. The bulk of the music soundtrack is performed by the Zetta Bytes, led by pop-sensation, Kristal Duff whose songs range from the perky, post-Avril Lavigne "Notice Me" and "Get Real" to the more typical ballad "When the Rain Falls." The rest of the album ping-pongs between sanitized rock like "If You Wanna Rock," fluffy teen pop such as "Perfectly," and tougher, more urban songs like "Don't Even Try It" and "Tru Blu." Despite its attempts at diversity, the soundtrack and eventual album ends up as blandly pleasant as most of the rest of Disney's pop music. While it's not a bad album -- especially when compared to other music expressly made for and marketed to preteens -- it's not especially distinctive either, and it's a long way from perfect. Where Did I Go Right? ''was nominated at the Juno Awards of 2005 for International Album of the Year and won. Kristal won in the Best New Artist category at the 2005 World Music Awards as well as picked up 8 Grammy nominations, winning 2 in the categories of Best New Artist and Record of the Year where ''Where Did I Go Right? ''tied with Coldplay's "Clocks". Duff won in the Best New Artist category at the 2005 World Music Awards and Best Female Artist at the Kids Choice Awards, on top of that "Where Did I Go Right" was nominated for a MTV Video Music Award for Best Pop Video. Commercial performance The album debuted at number one on the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 ''Billboard 200] with 617,000 copies sold in its first week of release. It remained number one in its second week selling another 465,000 copies. In its third week, the album fell to second selling 220,000 copies falling to Twista's Kamikaze album, who raked in 312,000. It was certified platinum in the United States within it's first month of release and two times platinum within three months. By the end of 2004, the album had sold 5.8 million copies becoming the second best selling album of the year behind Usher's Confessions album which sold 7.9 million albums. By the end of 2005, the album had sold nine million copies worldwide. As of January 1, 2019; Where Did I Go Right? has sold twelve million copies worldwide, with 8.9 million coming from sales in the United States. Track listing Credits adapted from the liner notes |} Personnel Credits for Metamorphosis adapted from Allmusic. Charts Weekly charts